Brothers Fight For Brothers
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Nears walking home when a few punk kids attack him. Mello and Matt are nearby, and Mello acts out of character by running to help Near out. Soon L comes to the rescue too! It seems that no matter what Wammy boys stick together, especially when kids from outside try to attack them.
1. Chapter 1

** Every Wammy's Boys fanfiction I have found w/ Mello and Near in it has focused on how much they hate each other. I set out to change this. I do not disagree that the two boys do not get along. In fact, it is obvious that they dislike each other very much. This seems to be centered around Mello being jealous that Near is ahead of him and acting mean to him, which of course gives Near reason to dislike Mello right back. But they are still "brothers" through Wammy's and they grew up together- so here it is. My story. Hope you like it.**

** Oh yea, I do realize that in the anime L is supposed to be 25, but I never placed him as 25. In my mind he was always 19 (haha). So, for this purposes, since I imagined him as 19 in the anime, that means that two years prior to this he was 17. I don't know yet if L will be appearing in this fanfiction, but if he does, he's 17.**

** Near is 11, Mello is 12, Matt(if he appears, idk) is 12.**

**!**

Near was walking down the road back to Wammy's House. He'd spent the last few hours at the library absorbing information like a sponge. He had a back pack on his back filled with books he planned to study at home. It wouldn't be long before he'd have to go to the library again.

Mello and Matt were on their way to the corner store. Mello had a few dollars and was craving chocolate. Matt was simply dragged along with his friend, never once pausing his Super Mario game.

Near had a book open in front of him and was reading as he walked down the street. He came to an ally, that if he took it, would take him straight back to Wammy's. Even though Roger had always advised them to avoid ally ways for their own safety, Near didn't see the harm in cutting a simple corner. It would make his trip a lot shorter. Near paused in front of the ally, considering this. _What could happen in the minute it took him to travel through the ally?_ He shrugged, considering it safe, and changed his route.

With his nose in his book, Near didn't see when a few older boys from the nearby neighborhood stepped out from behind a dumpster. He didn't see them until it was too late.

The boys were about fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. They knew about the "freak show" kids that lived at Wammy's, and figured Near was one of them. Who else would walk down the street reading a book bigger than themselves? Had to be a Wammy's nerd.

Near looked curiosly at the older boy- who was much taller than he was, as he plucked the book out of Nears hands.

"Can I help you?" Near asked calmly, keeping his large, gray eyes transfixed on the boys.

The teens burst out laughing. The one through Near's book across the ally. It splattered in the mud. Near looked sadly down at it, wondering how to explain the damage.

"You're one of those Wammy kids, ain't ya?" the one sneered. Near sighed at his bad grammar and nodded.

"You're one of them genius kids then!" the other exclaimed. Near stared at him silently for a moment, then tried to walk around them, going to retreave his book. The two boys, much taller than Near, blocked his way.

"You ain't going anywhere," the one kid said. Soon they ripped Near's back pack off of him. One began to savagely dump everything out of it and kick the books around, while the other attacked Near.

He pinned Near to the wall of the ally and started pounding on him. Near didn't scream, but he tried to fight back. It didn't go very well. Besides the fact that the older boy was much bigger than little Near, Near had to admit he'd never been a great fighter. That was one thing he knew Mello would be able to beat him at (though Near would never say so outloud).

Near struggled to escape the boy's grasp. If he could just get out of this damned ally, he thought. If he could just make it to the road in front of Wammy's, he might be able to scream for help. Maybe L would hear him and come save him. Near made a point of never screaming though, not until the other boy got sick of beating up Near's back pack and started helping his buddy.

Near could practically feel his stomach bleeding. While one boy held back Near's arms, the other beat him silly. It hadn't been so bad when he could block, but now he was completely helpless. Near started to cry. Warm, salty tears traveled down his cheeks as he called out in pain. He gave it three more hits before he threw up.

"Oh, he's crying! Cry to your dead mommy, boy!" one boy screamed at Near, who was crumpling in his captor's arms.

Mello stopped short causing Matt to run straight into his back. The red head cursed and the game over music could be heard from his gameboy, meaning Mario had just died again. Mello couldn't help but staring down the ally way, where he saw something he'd never expected. He saw two boys, a few years older than himself, beating the life out of Near. Mello smirked inwardly. _What had the little freak done to tick those guys off?_

His smirk soon faded, and Mello found himself feeling confused. Mello felt a bit hurt, and this weird feeling crept into his stomach. He was supposed to be happy to see some one beating up his arch rival! But for some reason, he felt bad, like he should do something. _That's crazy! _ Mello told himself. _Let them do it! _But that doesn't explain why Mello found himself running down the ally and throwing a rock at the one boy's head as hard as he could.

Mello felt anger growing in him as he heard what the idiots were saying about Wammy's. A few comments about being orphans and freaks made Mello want to rip out their throats. He cursed himself as his first rock flew over all of their heads. He picked up another and chucked it as hard as he could. It hit the boy who was punching Near right in the back of the head.

The teenager whizzed around and glared at Mello. He screamed, "You want some of this! Get lost!"

By this time Matt had caught up with Mello, and was looking at the scene in front of him confused. Near hung limply in the boy's hold, barely conscious. He had a black eye, his nose was bleeding, and he looked ready to throw up and die.

"Let him go!" Mello screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh look, another little kid wants to play!" One of the boys cheered in mock friendliness.

"You from Wammy's too, kid?" one boy sneered.

"None of your business where I'm from!" hissed Mello.

"Didn't know that place had _gays_ too!" That insult really hit home with Mello. People could make fun of him for being a genius, for being an orphan, even for being second best to Near, but call him a gay and insult his style and bitch, you're going down.

Mello was fast as he landed a punch straight across idiot number one's face. He kneed him quickly in the groin (of course Mello fights dirty xD) and sent him down in a few more hits. Near was able to rip free of the other kid's hold and looked ready to try and fight, but Mello knocked him on his butt with a silent order to "stay down you idiot!"

Mello started fighting with the kid who'd held Near. He punctuated hits with insults and battle cries.

"You lousy peice of shit!" "Leave Wammy's kids alone!" "Take that bitch!" Mello found a beatle's song creep into his head and decided to have some fun with a battle cry. "I am the walrus!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was a full fight as Matt joined in to fight the boy who Mello had kicked in the balls. He'd managed to compose himself and stood, looking for revenge. Matt wasn't about to let anybody attack his best friend. He fought fiercely, like on of the characters in his more violent games.

The fight didn't last long though, as somebody cut in. A raven haired boy- also from Wammy's, who was a few years older than any of the boys there grabbed both Matt and Mello by the back of their shirts and pulled them back, out of reach.

"Hey!" one of the hooligans protested.

"This isn't your fight freak! Go mind your own business!" the other yelled.

"Oh but it is my business," L said calmly. "You were just fighting with my little brothers. I would like it if you could please just leave now, so I can take them home. There has been enough trouble already."

"Hell no!" one screamed.

"So you're a Wammy's freak too, huh!"

"There is a ninety nine percent chance that one of you will feel quite nauseous if you don't leave in the next five seconds," L stated simply.

"Bring it!" one kid screamed. Mello and Matt sat back calmly, knowing better than to do anything with L standing right there. Near was leaning against the wall, studying his bloody hands sadly and looking close to vomiting.

Kid number one charged at L with a fist, and L retaliated with a powerful kick right to the boy's stomach. The boy flew across the ally and landed a good place away from L. He got to his knees, held his stomach, and threw up. L smirked. He'd warned him- 99%.

The other kid looked wide eyed at L. L raised an eyebrow as if to ask "you need to be kicked to, or you just gonna leave?" The kid took off running. He grabbed his friend and hauled him to his feet, and the two stumbled away together. L sighed and turned back to his brothers.

Mello expected L to be angry. He expected to be screamed at. He hunched his shoulders slightly and hid his eyes behind his blonde bangs. He gasped in shock as the raven headed boy grabbed him and Matt in a quick bear hug.

He let them go, and Mello looked at him- confused.

"I never expected to see you fighting for Near," L said. Then he looked, a bit sadly, down the ally way. "Could you boys please help gather those books?" L guestured to Near's library books, which had been dropped and kicked and trampled, and to his back pack which had gone through the same.

Mello sighed, feeling he'd done enough for the white haired freak today, but did as L asked anyways. Matt lugged the back pack home while L carried Near on his back and Mello walked behind them all a bit slowly.

Mello felt confused about what he'd just done. He hated Near, with a passion. Near was a know it all, goody two shoes who always had to be better than Mello at everything. He seemed certain that he was the best, even though all he ever seemed to do was play with his stupid toys. Besides that, Near never got in trouble, where as Mello always did. Mello was skilled at getting his butt beat. He'd probably set a Wammy house record.

But still, Mello had trouble understanding how he'd felt when he threw the rocks, when he pushed Near down and jumped in to fight. He'd felt protective, as if he was the only one who could make fun of Near and hit him. He felt mad that anyone would dare attack someone like that. He was also fueled with anger over the insults they were throwing. Mello decided that as soon as he saw the boys, he hated them even more than he hated Near, which was why he fought. He may despise Near, but they were brothers. They shared a room and a history at Wammy's. That apparently counted for something.

L carried Near to the boy's room and tucked him into bed. He then went to get Roger, so the older man could take a look at Near and help fix him up. Mello and Matt retired quietly to the living room. Matt lost himself in another video game.

"You wanna play, Mello?" Matt asked, offering a controller. For the first time in a while, Mello agreed, even though he knew he should be studying. He still wanted to beat Near, after all. But Mello agreed and played along. He reached to his pocket for a chocolate bar, and when he didn't find one, remembered he'd never made it to the store.

"Dammnit, Near," he cursed under his breath (since L was sitting at a computer just a few feet away). Mello added this insident to his list of reasons to be mad at Near, and found it hard to keep focused on the game without chocolate to distract his mouth.

**!**

**Whatcha think? Review and rate... please? This was just an idea for the Wammy boys that popped into my head and floated around before I released it through my fingers and keyboard. I thought it was pretty good, but that's up to you to decide. I'll be publishing more about death note, I just know it. And atleast one more story (in progress) featuring Mello, Near, and Matt. **

**Any advice on the characters would be greatly appreciated, since I don't know those three very well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone was asking for a continuation of this... so I figured "why not?" I have no idea where this is going, so just hang on for the ride with the Wammy's boys. I'm thinking that Mello will be going to get more chocolate, since he didn't get any before. **

**This chapter takes place the day after chapter one. For character ages, see chapter one. And now for the disclaimer.**

**me: Mello, go ahead.**

**Mello: no - _ -**

**me: fine, Near? Oh, he's still asleep. hard day yesterday. umm... L?**

**L: she no own death note *takes bite of cake***

**!**

"Where are you going?" Roger asked Mello as the boy slipped on his jacket and reached for the front door.

"The corner store. I never did make it there yesterday, thanks to someone..." Mello sent a glare at the albino child who was sitting in the living room playing with a set of blocks. _What eleven year old plays with blocks?_ Mello thought irratibly. All of the blocks were white. _What was the fun of all white blocks?_

"Did you finish your lessons?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Mello said, true.

"And your chores are complete?"

"Yes," Mello said, a lie.

"Take someone with you," Roger said.

"What, why!" Mello demanded. He didn't want to be treated like a child. He was twelve years old!

"For safety. You never know what could happen, especially after yesterday. Take somebody with you."

"That's ridiculous! I don't need somebody to protect me," Mello growled.

"We have installed the buddy program. Nobody goes out alone. Now go find someone," Roger spun the blond boy around and sent him down the hall with a firm swat to his bottom.

Mello slunk back to his room irritably. He decided to take Matt with him. He found the red head laying on his bed doing homework.

"Come on Matt, we're going to the store," Mello said, tossing Matt's vest at him. It landed on his head and Matt looked up at his friend. He threw the vest back across the room towards the closet.

"Can't," Matt said. "I haven't finished my homework yet."

"So?"

"We're not allowed to go out unless we finish our homework," Matt reminded.

"But we're not allowed to go out without someone with us either now," Mello whined. He collapsed on the bed next to Matt and layed his head on the boy's back.

"It will be a while before I finish," Matt said. "Just go find some one else. Why don't you take Near with you?"

"No way. I have to spend enough time with him already," Mello sighed. "Besides, I'm probably in more danger if I take him with me."

"Take L then, or Linda or somebody. I'm busy, shoo," Matt pushed his friend off the bed. Mello landed on his butt with a _thump._

"Fine, I will!" Mello snapped.

"Okay," Matt sighed.

"Good!" Mello stomped out of the room, and Matt rolled his eyes and kept working.

Linda was busy working on something for an art project. L was no where to be seen. After asking a few other kids Mello was still partnerless. He sighed and walked back into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch, pouting. Near, who was still playing with the blocks, looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Near asked Mello.

"Nothing," Mello snapped.

"You're lying," Near stated simply. "Did you get in trouble again?"

"No!" Mello shouted. Near sighed.

"No need to yell,"

"Whatever."

They both fell silent for a while. Near blended in neatly as a mass of white ammungst his white block towers. No wonder he got beaten up yesterday, he looked like a freak! (Of course Mello wasn't one to talk). The small boy's black eye had turned a deep purple color. It looked sick and painful.

"Why are you staring at me?" Near asked. Mello jumped.

"I wasn't!" he snapped. Near shrugged. Mello had totally been staring at him.

"I mean, I knew you have a few homosexual tendencies, but I didn't-"

"I wasn't staring at you!" Mello yelled.

"Haha," Near giggled a bit and grinned up at the blonde. "I was teasing you."

Mello got mad and attacked Near's block towers. He kicked them maliciously and sent blocks flying around the room. If Roger had seen him Mello would have gotten in trouble. But he didn't care. He wanted to destroy what that little freak Near had created.

During Mello's attack, Near stood up calmly and walked over to the couch, where he sat down and waited for Mello to calm down. Eventually, out of breath and rage, Mello collapsed onto the couch. Near leaned over the boy and studied his face.

"Now you're staring at me," Mello sighed, closing his eyes.

"Didn't you want to go to the store?" Near asked him.

"Huh?"

"You needed a buddy to go to the store. We have half an hour left before dinner, and then we can't go out again until tomorrow afternoon. You want to go?" Near asked again.

"Sure, why not," Mello sighed. He kicked another block on their way out.

**!**

**This is lame, I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go from chapter one... bleh. I hate it. maybe you don't. you probably do.**

**Mello: yea, it sucked.**

**Me: thanks mello - _ -**

**Matt: It wasn't that bad. except that you made me do homework.**

**Near: I'm going to rebuild that block tower tomorrow...**

**L: Mello! Pick up some cake while you're out!**

**Roger: *facepalm***

**Me: thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

** New Chapter! A big thank you to DarkAngelJudas for the wonderful idea that let me continue this fanfic. Super great idea from them.**

** There's a new character in this story so I should fill you in about this guy.**

**Name: Fisher Markus Age: 13 Appearance: Medium length black hair. 5'6". Thin/muscular build. Glasses. Wears a black collared shirt, dark gray pants, and a long red coat. side note: Fisher is third in rank, Matt is fourth. They are continually switching places in rank **

**Near: she no own death note *disclaimer* !**

"H-hey Mello, can we go this way?" Near stopped suddenly on the sidewalk.

"Huh? Why? The store's right there. Why would we go around?" Mello asked.

"Just cause... never mind," Near looked down at his feet and continued walking. Mello followed and kept up with him.

"Did you see the guys from yesterday?" Mello asked. Near gulped.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

"You know they ain't gonna mess with us after that scare L gave them," Mello snorted and picked up the pace. Near was careful to stay at Mello's side the entire time.

When they made it to the corner store Near seemed to relax a little. While Mello went to find chocolate, Near busied himself with a riddle book.

The bell rang as the front door opened and another boy around their age walked in. Near looked over and pushed himself deeper into the aisle, as if to hide. Mello smiled and greeted the boy.

"Hey Fisher," Mello said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Fisher asked him. Mello laughed.

"Getting chocolate. I can never have enough of that stuff, you know?"

Fisher smirked. "So who did you come here with?" Mello asked.

"I came alone," Fisher said, picking up a bag of sunflower seeds and slipping them into the large pocket of his long, red coat. Mello didn't think much of it. He'd seen Fisher steal a million times before. It was sort of his thing.

"Roger doesn't let anybody out without a partner now," Mello informed, crossing his arms.

"Yea, well what Roger doesn't know won't hurt him," Fisher said, looking for something else to steal. Mello was slightly impressed that he'd been able to sneak out. And also slightly jealous that he hadn't thought of it first. "Who'd you come with?" Fisher asked.

Mello guestured to the ailse where Near was. Near was far away enough so that he couldn't hear the boys talking.

"You brought that loser?" Fisher chuckled. "He's such a freak."

"Yea, no kidding," Mello laughed. Suddenly he saw Near walking over to them.

"Mello, I thought you might like this," Near said, holding out an opened riddle book. "It was hard for me to solve, but I think you'll get it right away. Give you a laugh," Near looked up and saw Fisher and stopped talking. He stared wide eyed at the older boy.

"Hey Near," Fisher smirked slightly. He ruffled the boy's white hair, and Near winced as if it hurt him. Fisher laughed. "Heard you got beat up yesterday?"

Near shrugged.

"Haha, you make me laugh kid. Can I see that riddle?" Fisher held out a hand for the book. Near looked down at it, then up at Fisher. Without hesitation he threw the book across the store. It crashed into a shelf a few ailes away and knocked some cans off.

"Hey!" The person behind the counter looked up suddenly. Mello raised his eyebrows, surprised by Nears actions. Fisher looked angry.

"Come on, Mello, let's go," Near said quietly, but angrily. He stayed directly by Mello's side while he checked out and until they were out the door.

"What was that?" Mello asked when they were outside.

"Nothing," Near glared hard at the ground. "Let's just get back, I don't want to be late to dinner." Near picked up the pace.

"Do you have a problem with Fisher or something?" Mello asked when he caught up with Near again.

Near glanced up at the blonde. His eyes drifted back down to the sidewalk. "No."

Near refused to talk the rest of the time.

!

Through out dinner Near still refused to talk. He'd carefully positioned himself between L and Mello. Fisher sat directly across from him, as a fault in planning, and Near didn't look up from his dinner plate the whole time.

Mello thought it was strange that although Near had been in a rush to get back for dinner, he barely touched it. Mello didn't buy what Near had said earlier. He knew that something had caused Near's change in behavior, and he had an idea that it might have to do with Fisher.

As soon as they were dismissed from the dinner table Near ran up to his room. Matt came up a few minutes later.

"Roger says you need to clean up the blocks downstairs," Matt said as he walked in.

"Mello's the one who destroyed the city," Near sighed, staring up at the blank white ceiling.

"I'm just giving you the message," Matt said. Near sighed.

"Who's all downstairs?" Near asked.

"Mello, Roger, Fisher, Linda..." Matt said.

"Roger's down there?" Near asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay then," Near got up and walked downstairs. He put away all the blocks and quickly went back upstairs.

!

The next morning Near woke up later than usual. He didn't want to be the first to breakfast. That meant he'd be basically alone at the table with plenty of empty spaces around him. Anyone would be able to sit next to him. He didn't want that, so he decided to sleep in and wait for Matt and Mello to go down.

They always woke up considerably later than Near and were suprised to see him still in bed.

"You okay, Near?" Matt asked. "You sick?"

"No, why would you think I was?" Near asked.

Matt laughed. "Haha, nevermind."

As the boys were getting changed from their sleep clothes Mello couldn't help but peek up at Near. He'd heard rumors that the boy's skin was see through. He wanted to confirm what he'd heard.

He was shocked to see large bruised up and down Near's arms. They stood out brightly against the boy's light skin. Some were red and purple while others were yellow.  
Near looked up and saw Mello staring at him. He quickly turned away and pulled his shirt on quickly, but not before Mello could see something else not quite right about the boy's arms.

"Jesus, Mello. Pick someone else to fantasize about," Near snapped. Mello's mouth dropped.

"What!" Mello demanded.

"Well if you keep staring at me, what am I supposed to think?" Near said.

"What's wrong with your arms?" Mello asked.

"Huh? Oh, they just got a bit beat up before when- well you know. It's nothing," Near hurried up out of the room and down stairs.

Mello was smart enough to know he hadn't gotten all of those bruises in the ally. Some of those were old, atleast three-four days old. Some of them were new, like he'd just gotten them yesterday. And what he thought he saw on the boy's wrists, well let's just say that those weren't bruises.

"Come on, Matt," Mello said, zipping up his shirt and heading down after Near.

"There's something going on with Near," Mello said. "Something's not right about him."

"Why do you care, Mello? You don't like Near," Matt said.

"Err, well I- I don't know," Mello said.

"Both of you are acting strange. You're worried about Near- when does that ever happen? But he is acting weird. Something's going on," Matt started playing his gameboy while he talked.

"We need to figure out what it is," Mello said.

"Yea," Matt and Mello ran down stairs to breakfast.

!

Near wasn't at breakfast.

"I guess he decided to skip..." Matt sighed.

"The nerd's probably in the classroom already," Mello snickered. Matt raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend, wondering who's side exactly he was on.

"Let's go check," Mello decided, standing up.

"Wait! I'm not done with my pancakes yet!" Matt complained.

"Hurry up!" Mello said. Matt shoved a whole blueberry pancake in his mouth and hurried after Mello.

"Near? Near?" Matt called as they walked around the part of the house that had the two classrooms. Near wasn't in either of them. Mello checked several supply closets, figuring that's where he'd hide if he was a Near.

"Where the hell is he!" Mello shouted, punching a wall. Matt motioned suddenly for Mello to be quiet and looked down the hall. He heard something around the corner. He quickly and quietly hurried down. Peaking around the corner, he saw Near, sniffling slightly and leaning against the wall.

"Near!" he exclaimed, jumping out from behind the corner. Near yelped and threw his hands up, then lowered them carefully seeing it was only his roommates- Matt and Mello.

"Near, we have to talk," Mello said, grabbing Near's wrist.

"About what?" Near hissed, sniffling once more and composing himself.

"Something's wrong with you," Mello said.

Near sighed, "If you came here to make fun of me, then-"

"That's not what I meant. Something's bothering you," Mello said.

"What would make you think that?" Near asked. His voice was monotone, like it almost always was. Near was good at controlling his emotions. Mello wasn't.

"I'm trying to help you dammnit!" Mello shouted, shaking Near by the shoulders.

"I-I don't need help," Near said, his voice breaking momentarily.

"You can tell me what's wrong," Mello's voice became soft again as he heard Near's voice crack.

Near shook his head, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He cursed it silently. He cursed himself for being so weak.

"Near, just talk to us," Matt said softly.

"I-I can't. Nothing's wrong," Near demanded.

Mello finally just spilled. "Who's bullying you Near?" he asked. Near looked genuinely shocked.

"Leave me alone!" Near shouted, backing up from Mello. "Nothing's going on. It's none of your business! J-just leave me alone!" Near burst into tears.

"Fine! If you don't want help, then just fine!" Mello shouted. He was angry again. A few more tears rolled down Near's face and he just shook his head and turned away. He took off down the hall running.

"You idiot!" Mello yelled after him, then turned and punched the wall again. He turned to Matt. "Why won't he let us help him?"

Matt shrugged. "He probably wants to try to handle it by himself."

The bell rung. "Let's go," Mello sighed angrily and the two boys walked back to the classroom.

!

Mello approached L before class started. He was suprised to see L in the classroom in the first place, but decided it would be the best time to tell him.

"Someone's bullying Near," Mello burst out. L looked up at him suprised.

"You think so?" L asked.

"Yes. I asked him about it before, and he ran off screaming at me and crying..." Mello explained. "Matt was there too."

"I'll talk to him," L said, standing. L wasn't forced to stay in the classroom or participate in normal school lessons, so he stood up and walked downt the hall.

Mello sat back down at his desk and tried to focus on his lessons. The bright thought came into his head that maybe he'd be able to get ahead with Near missing a day. Mello smirked slightly. Then Fisher came and sat next to him.

"Where's the little genius?" Fisher asked. Mello glanced at him. He felt less friendly around Fisher now, thinking that he might have something to do with Near's weird behavior. But he tried to act normal, as to not raise suspiscions.

"Probably up in our room," Mello said, not looking up from his test. "He's not feeling well," Mello said, not completely a lie...

"Is that so? Well, that's a shame," Fisher said. Mello raised an eyebrow, wondering what was meant by that comment.

L walked back into the classroom then, and Mello got up and walked over to him.

"What did Near say?" Mello asked. Matt appeared behind Mello.

"He says that nobody's bothering him, but it's all crap. He won't tell me who it is or what exactly is going on. But from the reaction he gave you, there's a 89% chance that he's being bullied. And I'm guessing it's somebody at Wammys," L said.

"At Wammy's? Why would somebody here do it?" Matt exclaimed.

"That's what I'm not sure about. Just keep a close eye on Near, okay?" the boys nodded and the raven haired detective walked back out the classroom, muttering about cake.

!

At lunch Roger posted up the class ratings for the week.

_ 1. Near 2. Mello 3. Fisher 4. Matt ect..._

Near finally came to class after lunch. He didn't sit by anybody or say a word though. He just sat at a table by himself and finished the work packet long before anyone else. He then opened up a big book and seemed to hide behind it.

Mello wanted to walk up and confront him, but Matt suggested they give him some space. When Mello went to use the bathroom, Matt turned on his gameboy, and nobody was paying him any attention- Fisher walked over and sat beside Near.

"Hey Neary, feeling better?" Fisher sneered. Near shuddered having the boy so close and shyed away slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Near didn't look up from his book.

"I'll see you in the courtyard after class, okay Neary?" Fisher said, smiling evilly.

"Whatever," Near said. Fisher grabbed his wrist suddenly, and Near held in a gasp. His wrist hurt, bad. He regretted ever doing what he'd done.

"I know your secret Neary," Fisher whispered in his ear. "If you're a no show after class, then I'll tell everyone. I have ways of destroying you. Understand me?"

Near gulped and nodded.

"Be there after class and come alone. Or you'll be sorry," Fisher ruffled Near's hair as he stood and walked back to his desk. Nobody could hear what was said, so anyone watching would think it was a friendly conversation.

After class Mello and Matt decided to stalk Near. They'd asked where he was going, and he'd said he was going to his room. They asked if they could hang with him and he replied simply that he had homework to do and that he'd like to be alone. They agreed, but followed him. He went as if to go to their room, but then changed his route and made his way to the courtyard. Mello and Matt followed from a distance.

Near double checked around before walking into the courtyard. He walked the path quickly, carefully, until he found a corner and stopped.

"What is he doing?" Matt whispered. Mello shrugged. They were hiding up in a tree watching Near.

From the shadows came Fisher. He studied Near carefully and started talking. Mello and Matt could not make out what was being said. "What the hell?" Mello whispered.

Suddenly, out of no where, Fisher punched Near in the stomach. Near doubled over, holding his stomach. Fisher pulled him back up and punched him again. Near let out a small cry of pain.

"Go get Roger," Mello whispered. "Go!"

Mello and Matt slid carefully down from the tree. From where Fisher and Near were, they couldn't see them. Matt ran back to the house while Mello snuck over to the two boys.

"You little punk! You think you're better than me? You're not! You're just a stupid, worthless, goody two shoes, mutant with a genetic defect and a head full of hot air!" Mello heard Fisher shout. He heard Near cry out. "Get up you pathetic-"

"Hey!" Mello jumped into view and Fisher looked completely off guard.

"Hey Mello, just in time. I was just teaching this kid a lesson-" Mello punched Fisher straight across the face. Fisher looked down at the blonde boy shocked.

"Leave Near alone," Mello hissed.

"Mello, what the hell-" Fisher was interrupted again when Mello pushed him as hard as he could. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

"It's not nice to bully people, Fisher. All Near ever did was be smarter than you. He doesn't deserve the way you treat him," Mello hissed. Fisher looked up at him, still shocked.

"It's not fair," Fisher screamed. "He deserves to be beat up! He deserves to be killed! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Mello carefully stood in front of Near as Fisher jumped to his feet. He swung a fist at Mello, who caught his whole arm and pushed it back down.

"It's not fair! I work my ass of for third and you two get the top spots without even trying!" Fisher screamed. "I hate you!" He lunged forward and grabbed Mello by the front of his shirt. He lifted him up and slammed him against a wall. Mello would have fought back, except someone interrupted him before he had the chance.

"Fisher Markus!" a voice bellowed as an angry Roger and frightened Matt hurried across the court yard. "Release him this once!"

Fisher dropped Mello- who landed in an awkward crouch and hurried back over by Near. Mello then saw Watari hurry out as well.

"Watari?" Mello exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back a bit early," Watari answered Mello, then turned to everyone else. "What is going on here?"

"Fisher was beating up Near! He's the one who's been bullying him!" Matt exclaimed. Fisher growled at him.

"Fisher, is this true?" Roger asked.

"NO!" Fisher yelled.

"Near?" Roger asked the other boy. Near's bottom lip quivered and he stared at his feet. Near nodded slowly. Roger grabbed Fisher tightly by his upper arm as he tried to lunge at Near.

"Near, show him your arms!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yea, come on Near, that's solid evidence!" Mello said. Near shook his head no, so Mello grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleave. He'd meant to show the bruises on the boy's upper arm, but instead revealed three scabbed gashes across the boy's wrist. Everyone stared at him for a second, shocked.

"Near... did you do that to yourself?" Watari asked. A tear traveled down Near's cheek and he looked up, scared. He'd never wanted anyone to see that. He was so weak. Nobody was ever supposed to know about that. It's the reason he came to meet Fisher. He didn't want everyone to know he'd cut himself.

It was only once, and he didn't plan on doing it again, but either way it was nobody's business. It had been an accident when Fisher found out, and a total slip up on his part when Mello almost saw. Now Mello had just shown Roger, Watari, and Matt.

"Near, I-" Mello started but Near shook his head violently.

He ran across the courtyard and into the house, slamming the door behind him. Taking a second glance at the dumb founded adults, Mello ran after Near.

He found the boy in their room, angrily throwing darts at a dart board.

"Go away," Near said as Mello walked in.

"Near, I didn't mean to..."

"I said go away!" Near shouted. Mello paused for a moment, thinking he might just leave. He had no problem arguing but he didn't know how to deal with a hurt person. Near still had tears running down his face. Near wasn't supposed to show his emotions. That's why Mello felt so scared. But still, Mello was incredibly stubborn. So he stayed.

"I'm sorry," Mello finally said. Near glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Mello never apologized. Roger or Watari could spank the boy to tears and never hear an apology. Mello was selfish and stubborn. So why was he acting so differently now?

"I didn't mean to show them that... I didn't know. It was an accident..." Mello continued.

"I know," Near said quietly.

"Then why'd you run off like that?" Mello demanded, back to his old self.

"Nobody was supposed to see..." Near said, throwing another dart. "It was stupid. I didn't want anybody to know..."

"Why did you do it?" Mello asked, walking over and sitting on his bed. Near had yet to look at him while talking.

"I can't help being smart. This school is supposed to help us be the best... but everyone hated me for it. Fisher was constantly torturing me, and I- I just couldn't take it..." Near said.

"So you did that? It doesn't make any sense..."

"I know that, okay!" Near shouted, looking up at Mello. "I know it was stupid! I don't know why I did it! I just did... That's why I didn't want anybody to know. Because I don't have a good excuse." Near tried hard to control the tears whelling in his eyes. He sat there, staring at the darts in his hands. Mello stood there staring at him.

_What's he staring at? _Near thought. _Why doesn't he just leave?_

"Why didn't you tell me about Fisher earlier? When I asked who was bullying you?" Mello asked.

"He's your friend. I figured you'd just laugh at me..." Near said. "Besides... you hate me too, so-"

Mello gave Near the second biggest shock of his life when he sat down next to Near and wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry," Mello said quietly. "I hate you. As long as you're beating me I'm going to hate you. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you too."

Near didn't say anything, but he did lean into Mello's embrace.

"Watari and Roger are going to want to talk about it..." Mello said a moment later.

"Yea, thanks a lot," Near grumbled.

"Hey. What are friends for?" Mello laughed. He stood up and walked out into the hallway.

"Friends, huh?" Near turned the word over in his mouth. He liked it. He jumped to his feet and ran into the hallway after Mello. He found him and wrapped his arms around Mello's waiste in a hug.

"Uhhh- Near?" Mello said. His face turned a bright red. Several people were looking at them.

"Aaw cute!" Linda called. "I didn't know you had a soft side, Mello!"

Mello growled and tried to peel Near off of him. "Near! Let go!"

Near laughed and held on tighter. Friends played games, right? Mello kept struggling to get Near off of him and Near kept holding on tighter and not letting go. L walked up to them and seperated them using something only he knew about Near.

He lightly tickled the boy under his arms. Near let go instantly, holding in a squeal of laughter.

"You owe me a catch up," L stated. "Now that the secret's out tell me everything. Although I think I have it figured out." L walked back into the boy's room where they found Matt. (When did he sneak in there?)

Near filled L in on everything. Eventually all of them started talking and they ended up reminiscing on things.

"Hey L," Matt said. "Remember when we were little and you used to read us stories?"

"Yes, I remember," L said.

"Could you read us a story now?" Matt asked.

"Aren't you a bit old to be read to?" L asked, but he was smiling.

"No!" Matt demanded. Mello gave a look that said _I am totally too old to be read to._ But in the end, the three boys gathered around L who read them a story written by Edgar Allen Poe (bedtime stories from their childhood... O.o). When Watari came up later, he smiled at the scene in front of him and decided to come back later. Watari had known all of those kids since they were very young, and seeing that nearly broke his old heart.

**!**

**Another big thanks to DarkAngelJudas for the idea. Couldn't have done it without you! **

**So, you guys like? I don't know where the ending came from... but I just thought that would be really cute. So yeah... Fisher is being dealt with accordingly. Watari still has to deal with Near's dirty little secret, but has decided that will have to wait. If anyone wishes to continue this story, please contact me first, but I really wouldn't mind. I think that'd be awesome. But this is where **_**I**_** end.**

**Say goodnight Matt.**

** Matt: goodnight :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Diff version

**Writing at three in the morning. This is a different version of chapter three. I really didn't like how the original chapter three went. I felt that some of the characters, especially Mello, were out of character. And well, that bugged me. So now you have a choice. Keep the original chapter three, or have this one. I shall leave both for you choosing until future decision. disclaimer**

**Matt: she no own death note**

"H-hey Mello, can we go this way?" Near stopped suddenly on the sidewalk.

"Huh? Why? The store's right there. Why would we go around?" Mello asked.

"Just cause... never mind," Near looked down at his feet and continued walking. Mello followed and kept up with him.

"Did you see the guys from yesterday?" Mello asked. Near gulped.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

"You know they ain't gonna mess with us after that scare L gave them," Mello snorted and picked up the pace. Near was careful to stay at Mello's side the entire time.

When they made it to the corner store Near seemed to relax a little. While Mello went to find chocolate, Near busied himself with a riddle book.

The bell rang as the front door opened and another boy around their age walked in. Near looked over and pushed himself deeper into the aisle, as if to hide. Mello smiled and greeted the boy.

"Hey Fisher," Mello said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Fisher asked him. Mello laughed.

"Getting chocolate. I can never have enough of that stuff, you know?"

Fisher smirked. "So who did you come here with?" Mello asked.

"I came alone," Fisher said, picking up a bag of sunflower seeds and slipping them into the large pocket of his long, red coat. Mello didn't think much of it. He'd seen Fisher steal a million times before. It was sort of his thing.

"Roger doesn't let anybody out without a partner now," Mello informed, crossing his arms.

"Yea, well what Roger doesn't know won't hurt him," Fisher said, looking for something else to steal. Mello was slightly impressed that he'd been able to sneak out. And also slightly jealous that he hadn't thought of it first. "Who'd you come with?" Fisher asked.

Mello guestured to the ailse where Near was. Near was far away enough so that he couldn't hear the boys talking.

"You brought that loser?" Fisher chuckled. "He's such a freak."

"Yea, no kidding," Mello laughed. Suddenly he saw Near walking over to them.

"Mello, I thought you might like this," Near said, holding out an opened riddle book. "It was hard for me to solve, but I think you'll get it right away. Give you a laugh," Near looked up and saw Fisher and stopped talking. He stared wide eyed at the older boy.

"Hey Near," Fisher smirked slightly. He ruffled the boy's white hair, and Near winced as if it hurt him. Fisher laughed. "Heard you got beat up yesterday?"Near shrugged.

"Haha, you make me laugh kid. Can I see that riddle?" Fisher held out a hand for the book. Near looked down at it, then up at Fisher. Without hesitation he threw the book across the store. It crashed into a shelf a few ailes away and knocked some cans off.

"Hey!" The person behind the counter looked up suddenly. Mello raised his eyebrows, surprised by Nears actions. Fisher looked angry.

"Come on, Mello, let's go," Near said quietly, but angrily. He stayed directly by Mello's side while he checked out and until they were out the door.

"What was that?" Mello asked when they were outside.

"Nothing," Near glared hard at the ground. "Let's just get back, I don't want to be late to dinner." Near picked up the pace.

"Do you have a problem with Fisher or something?" Mello asked when he caught up with Near again.

Near glanced up at the blonde. His eyes drifted back down to the sidewalk. "No."

Near refused to talk the rest of the time.

!

Near didn't talk at all during dinner. He'd carefully placed himself between Matt and L. Fisher sat straight across from him, as a fault in planning. Mello thought it was strange that even though Near had been in such a rush to get back for dinner, he barely touched anything on his plate.

After dinner Near ran straight up to the boy's room. He lay on the bed and did a puzzle. Again and again and again...

"Hey Near," Matt said walking in. He closed the door with his foot and plopped himself down on his bed all without taking his eyes off his gameboy. "Roger says you have to help clean up the blocks downstairs."

"Mello was the one who made such a mess with them," Near said.

"Just giving you the message," Matt said. Near sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Who's all down there?" Near asked.

"Mello, Roger, Fisher, Linda..."

"Roger's down there?" Near asked.

"Ya,"

"Okay then," Near got up and walked downstairs. Not a minute later he came back up.

!

The next morning Near woke up bright and early as usual. He thought about going down to breakfast, then changed his mind. Not many people would be up this early, meaning that Near would be at the table basically alone. Empty seats all around him. Anyone could sit by him. He didn't like that idea. He decided to sleep in a bit and wait for Mello and Matt to go down.

"Hey, Near? You sick?" Matt asked a half hour later. He was surprised to see him still in bed.

"No," Near said, sitting up. "What would make you think that?"

"Haha, never mind," Matt said, getting out of bed to get dressed. He walked over to Mello's bed and beat the blonde with a pillow.

"Get up Mello! You'll be late to breakfast!" Matt said.

Mello mumbled something that nobody could make out and turned over, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Mello!" Matt started beating him harder. Mello ignored him. Mello was not a morning person.

Matt grumbled at his friend and stopped hitting him. He walked over to the dresser and picked up one of Mello's chocolate bars. Carefully pealing back the wrapping, he lifted the corner of Mello's pillow and waved the chocolate around gently.

Mello peaked out, letting go of his firm hold on the head board. Matt took this moment to attack, pulling Mello out of bed and onto the floor quickly. He threw clothes at him.

"Get dressed," Matt said, as the blonde glared up at him.

While they were all getting dressed, Mello decided to take a sneak at Near. He's heard rumor's that the boy's skin was clear and he wanted to see for himself.

Sadly, it wasn't. But Mello did notice something about Near's arms. They were covered in bruises. His upper arms were lined in bruises, from red and purple to black to yellow. How had he gotten that many?

"Jesus Mello!" Near exclaimed, quickly turning away from him. "Find someone else to fantasize about!"

"What!" Mello's mouth dropped open.

"Well if you keep staring at me like that, what am I supposed to think?" Near said.

"How'd you get so many bruises?" Mello asked, changing the subject.

"You know what happened, Mello. You were there," Near rolled his eyes and finished putting on his shirt.

"No, you couldn't have gotten all of those just in the ally. Some of those were atleast a week old!" Mello said. He may be ranked second under Near but he wasn't an idiot.

"I guess I'm just clumsy," Near shrugged.

"No you're not," Mello responded.

"I have a bad habit of running into doors," Near lied. That was probably the most random thing Near had ever said.

"Near, who's been hitting you?" Mello finally asked. Near studied him carefully, and Mello couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Near replied.

"I think you do. Near, is somebody bullying you?" Mello asked. Near stared at him for a moment, his face still blank. He shifted his eyes downward and hid them behind his bangs.

"I'm going down to breakfast," Near said quietly, and tried to push out the door.

"Hold on, now. Wait a second," Matt said, stepping in front of the door. He'd been watching silently, waiting to see how it was playing out.

"Near, we aren't done talking about this," Mello said, also blocking the way.

"I am done talking about it. Now if you would please excuse me..." Near tried to push through again. The older boys wouldn't let him.

"Talk to us, Near," Matt demanded. "Who's bullying you?"

"Nobody!" Near said.

"If you won't talk to us then we'll take you to Roger," Mello threatened.

"So?" Near asked. As if on que, Matt and Mello each grabbed one of Near's arms and basically lifted him off the ground. They carried/dragged him down the stairs and into Roger's office.

"Let go of me you idiots!" Near struggled to get free, but they wouldn't let him go.

"Roger, we need to talk," Mello declared as they marched into his office with Near.

Roger gave them a curious look but shrugged. It wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever seen. The joys of raising geniuses.

"Someone's bullying Near," Matt said.

"Near, is this true?" Roger asked.

"No, it's not," Near said. "These two seem to think so. But nothing is going on that I am incapable of handling myself."

"Bullshit," Mello said.

"Mello, watch your tongue," Roger scolded. "What would cause you boys to believe that Near is being bullied?"

"He has bruises all over his arms!" Matt nearly yelled. To show this he quickly unbuttoned the boy's shirt and pulled it down to his elbows, revealing his upper arms, chest and shoulders.

"Hey!" Near protested.

"See?" Matt pointed at Near's decorated arms.

"I do see... Near, how did that happen?"

"In the ally. When those kids attacked me," Near said.

"He is lying!" Mello declared, pointing a finger at Near. Near rolled his eyes.

"Hey Roger, I was meaning to ask-" L walked in but stopped talking when he saw the spectacle in from of him. It must have looked strange. Near, half naked and covered in bruises glaring at Mello, who was pointing at him yelling with Matt on the side pointing at Near's bare arm. "Oh, I guess I'll come back later."

"No, that's alright L. You can stay," Roger said. L sat down in his special way in one of the chairs on the side.

"Roger, there is no way that Near got all of those bruises two days ago! They're all different colors! This one is obviously old, because it takes a while for bruises to turn yellow!" Mello poked Near's arm.

"Ow! Mello!" Near complained, trying to jerk his arm back.

"And this one's red!" continued Matt. "Meaning he had to get it, like, yesterday!"

"I told you, I ran into a door," Near said, glaring around the room.

"Roger, he is lying! Why won't he let us help him?" Matt said.

"Because I don't need any help. Can I please be excused from this freak show to go eat breakfast?" Near asked. Roger excused him and Near put his shirt back on and left.

"You don't actually believe him!" Mello exclaimed.

"He's lying," L stated from his chair. "I know people's behaviors and I know Near and he is definitely lying. As to why he doesn't want help I don't know... You say someone is bullying him?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"89%" L said.

"If he refuses to admit anyone's bullying him and we haven't caught anyone in the act then there's nothing we can do right now..." Roger said.

"What!" Mello exclaimed.

"We can't just do nothing," Matt said.

"How about this? You boys stay by Near. Make sure nobody tries to hurt him. If somebody does, come get me and we'll deal with it," Roger offered.

"That's it?" Matt asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mello said, holding up his hands. "You mean you want us to hang around with Near all the time until somebody messes with him?" Mello gave a look of slight disgust.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. And now if you don't mind, L and I have something to discuss. I suggest you get to breakfast before you miss it entirely."

!

All day Matt and Mello stayed as close to Near as they could. They wouldn't let him out of there sight. Near was already aggrivated with them from what they did with Roger and was close to losing it by lunchtime.

"Would you guys just leave me alone!" Near demanded.

"Nope," Matt said simply, draping an arm over Near's shoulders. Near shrugged him off.

_It isn't any better for me either._ Mello thought to himself.

"Whatever," Near said. He got up and walked out of the Wammy classroom as they were dismissed for lunch. Lessons were finally over for the day. Because, you see, in a school for geniuses they don't have a specific schedule for classes and when they get out and what they study. They study individually to fit each kids needs. And usually that didn't take more than the morning.

Near walked right past the kitchen though, and Matt looked confused.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch Near?" he asked.

"No, not today," Near replied and kept walking. Matt's stomach grumbled. He gave Mello a pleading look that said _please follow him so I can eat lunch! Please! Please! Pretty please!_

Mello glared at Matt. _You owe me, big time._

Matt stopped to eat lunch and Mello went to follow after the uber nerd. He finally tracked him down in the living room. He was making another tower out of blocks.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Mello asked irritably.

"It's obvious that I didn't want you to follow me in the first place," Near responded. Mello thought of a hundred nasty things he could say, but kept them inside.

"What are you building?" Mello asked instead.

"The city you destroyed before," Near said.

"Oh," Mello sighed. He pulled out a chocolate bar. Obviously nothing interesting was going to happen here.

"I wish I could remember better," Near muttered.

"Huh?" Mello asked. What was he going on about now?

"This city... I remember it mostly from when I was little. My parents and I lived in an apartment there. But I don't remember where it was, or every detail exactly. I only remember the small things I saw everyday..." Near carefully placed blocks as he talked.

"You remember something like that? And you're able to reconstruct it?" Mello asked, slightly impressed.

"I may have been only three years old, but I still remember. Don't you remember your home, Mello?" Near asked. Mello did remember. Crystal clear. His drunk parents, his older sister, their "happy" family. They'd lived in Russia. Mello's sister taught him how to read when he was two. She had been seven. He was five years old when his mother murdered everyone. He didn't remember how he'd escaped. He didn't even remember his sister's name. But he remembered crystal clear running down the street screaming for help. He remembered the kitchen, covered in blood, and his mother's face as she stabbed herself through the heart.

Mello didn't notice when tears fell from his eyes. He only came back to reality when Near sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mello hissed, but he didn't sound as mean as he wanted, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry..." Near said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. It's nothing," Mello said.

"Obviously it's something. But we can just drop it, if you want to," Near offered. Mello nodded. He sat back, set a scowl to his face and took a bite of chocolate. Near sat back down on the floor and started building again.

!

It was after lunch, and Near and Mello were outside in the courtyard. Near was plucking a few marbles around, while Mello hung upside down from a tree branch. He looked a bit silly, with his blonde hair hanging straight down the way it was.

He swung himself back and forth, enjoying the light breeze.

Maybe it was the way he'd entered the courtyard that he didn't see Mello, or maybe he just didn't care. But Fisher walked into the courtyard and quickly made his way to Near. Near looked up at the tall boy standing over him. Fisher kicked him over.

"Class rank came out again," Fisher stated, leaning over Near. "Guess who's first again!" Fisher grabbed the front of Near's shirt to pull him up, and raised his fist to punch him in the face. Near threw his arms up for protection.

Mello swung down from his tree and hurried over to the two boys. Fisher landed a good punch right under Near's eye before Mello knocked him off of him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Mello said, pushing Fisher off of Near. Fisher rolled and stood up. Near scrambled away as fast as he could.

"Oh look, it's the second best!" Fisher mocked. "You think you'd be grateful. Me teaching that punk a lesson. He thinks he's so much better than we are..."

"You're the one who's been bullying Near," Mello said angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it? Everyone knows that gays are sissys!" Fisher stated. He crossed his arms over his chest. Nobody saw Matt as he peaked into the courtyard. He saw what was going on, and hurried back into the house.

Mello lunged at Fisher and managed to knock him to the ground. He sat on Fisher's chest and punched him in the face as many times as he could. He muttered insults as he went. Fisher had a bloody nose by the time they started rolling around. Both boys managed to jump to their feet and stood in a fighting stance, circling eachother.

"Nice shot," Fisher said, spitting blood out of his mouth. "You won't get another one."

"Want to bet?" Mello sneered.

"Boys! Stop that at once!" Roger bellowed as he hurried into the courtyard, followed by Matt and L. Roger pulled back Fisher and L pulled back Mello and tried to keep the boys from killing eachother.

"If you don't settle down I'll kick you," L threatened. Mello glared up at him but L saw a smile flash through his eyes.

"Control yourselves!" Roger scolded. Mello stopped fighting and L let him go.

"I leave you guys alone for half and hour and this happens!" Matt exclaimed, wrapping Mello and Near in a bear hug. Neither Mello or Near looked very happy about that. Mello stood there scowling. Near tried to pull away, but tripped backwards over a loose brick. He stumbled and fell on his butt. Matt laughed and offered him a hand up. Near took it. While he was reaching up, though, his sleeve fell down, revealing his wrist. His wrist was decorated with three scabbed gashes.

"Oh my God," Matt whispered. He was being quiet for once in his life.

"Near... did you do that to yourself?" L asked, his voice calm, but in reality he was very suprised. Near tugged his sleeve back down and looked shocked at all the people around him. He felt like a war captive, with enemy soldiers glaring at him. But they weren't glaring at him. They infact, looked as scared as he felt.

Without a word Near took off running towards the house. Mello took off after him. They ended up back in their room.

"Near... why did you...?" Mello started. He'd gotten there a moment after Near and found him laying face first on his bed crying into a pillow.

"Go away!" Near said.

"No! Tell me why you did that!" Mello demanded. He stomped his foot in a very child like way.

"It doesn't matter!" Near said.

"Yes it does!" Mello said.

"Why!" Near shouted, looking up from his pillow. "Why do you care? You don't even like me! I'm just some pest you have to put up with! We hate eachother, remember? So just leave!" Near went back to crying into his pillow.

Mello felt stunned for a moment. Is that really what Near thought? Better yet, is that really how Mello acted and felt? No, surely not... but still...

Mello grabbed a book off of his book case and whacked Near on the butt with it as hard as he could. He was angry and had to do something to get the kid to stop crying into his pillow and screaming. It worked.

Near jumped up quickly. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted.

"I-I don't hate you..." Mello said.

"What?" Near asked. He was using one hand to rub his assaulted butt and the other hung loosely at his side.

"I don't hate you Near," Mello said again. "Sure, you get on my nerves and you're really weird and I really hate it when you beat me at things... but I don't hate you."

"You don't...?"

"No," Mello laughed softly. "I understand why you would think that though... and I-I'm sorry."

Near was completely and totally stunned. He'd never expected to hear anything like that come out of Mello's mouth. First, saying that he didnt' hate him, and second an apology. Near pinched himself to see if he'd died. He hadn't.

"Do you hate me?" Mello asked.

"No," Near admitted, looking sheepishly at the blonde boy. "I always figured you did though."

"I know I acted like it. Like an imature, jealous, brat," Mello sighed. Near cracked a smile at that.

"Mello, you are an immature, jealous, brat," Near said. His tone was completely serious. Mello pushed the boy, and he fell over onto his bed.

"And you're a creepy, goody two shoes, freak," Mello repsonded smiling. Near looked up at him. "So why'd you do it? It's not like you to care about what people think of you..."

"You've never been bullied Mello..." Near said quietly. "I didn't want to care. I really didn't. It's not like what he said hurt me or anything. But I was just so angry. I was angry at Fisher for messing with me so much. But then I got attacked in the ally, a-and you guys had to come save me... Do you know how pathetic I felt?"

Mello shook his head.

"I felt like I was completely useless..." Near explained.

"But you're not!" Mello demanded. He felt angry, but he wasn't sure why. That's sort of just the emotion he used to filter things. He could be content, irritated, or angry. "That's no reason to kill yourself!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Near yelled. Mello looked slightly taken aback.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Mello asked.

"I just needed to let it out..." Near explained. "I never show emotions to help my brain function, but when you're that angry... well, you understand." Near explained. "I just saw Matt's pocket knife sitting there and I was just so mad... I wasn't thinking when I did it..."

"You're such an idiot!" Mello exclaimed. Near looked up at him, irritation showing on his face. He didn't like showing his emotions like that. It was leaving him open. "Next time just talk to us," Mello said. "That's what friends are for!"

Near flipped the word around in his head. _Friends._ He liked how it sounded. He smiled slightly, in his creepy little way.

!

Later that night after everyone was supposed to be in bed, Matt, Mello, and Near snuck out of their room and down the hall. They opened the door to another room and walked in carefully. L turned from his computer to look at them. They knew he'd be up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" L asked.

"Are you planning on telling Roger?" Mello asked.

"No," L said, smiling.

"L, we were all talking... and well... remember that book you used to read us when we were younger?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I read to you guys a lot. There were many books," L said.

"But there was that special one. The Edgar Allen Poe book," Matt said.

"Oh yes. I have it right there," L pointed to his nightstand. "Why do you ask?"

Matt looked a bit sheepish with his response. "Welll... we were all sort of wondering... would you read to us again?"

"Aren't you a bit old to be read to?" L asked. But he was still smiling. Only his little brothers could make him hold a smile that long.

"No!" Matt exclaimed. Mello wore a look that said _I am waaay to old to be read to!_ Near just stared at L, twirling a peice of hair between his fingers.

It ended up with L crouching on the floor on the side of his bed. Mello lay across the bed with his head hanging off the side. He was looking at the book upside down. Matt lay on L's other side with his arms crossed out in front of him and his chin resting on them. Near sat next to L and leaned on his shoulder.

The boys didn't know what had sparked the memory of L reading to them, but they did know that they felt very happy being close to their big brother, hearing about a raven who sung "Nevermore, nevermore."

**I am thinking there will be a chapter four. I am hoping. I am praying. We will see where this takes us. But yea, once again I wrote this because I wasn't particularly fond of the first chapter three. I felt that they were sort of out of character, and just didn't like how it worked. This one is much better though, I think. So yea, Mello, take us away.**

**Mello: Night people. She no own death note.**


End file.
